The Melancholy Of Vince Noir
by AnimeAmy26c
Summary: A random Mighty Boosh and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya crossover. Rated T for occasional swearing and references. Enjoy! Currently on hold due to lack of interest.


"Wow, the school is really going all out on field trips," Kyon sighed to Itsuki as the plane drew near London.

"Yep, I suppose my agency's influence probably helped a bit," Itsuki answered, with a cunning smile.

"So Kyon, how are things with you and Suzumiya?" a voice from behind Kyon asked.

Kyon turned and Taniguchi was standing behind Kyon's seat, grinning inanely.

"There is nothing going on between us," Kyon snarled back at him.

"Whatever you say," Taniguchi shrunk away back into his seat.

"You should be thankful to the agency, they did pay for yours, and the entire SOS Brigade's trip here," Itsuki told him.

Kyon rolled his eyes, "Please stop going on about the _agency_," Kyon said the last word in a ludicrous voice.

Itsuki ignored Kyon and continued, "Well, she's having fun."

'She' referred to Haruhi who was excitedly looking out the window, with her face practically against the glass.

"Look, Mikuru! Land! I see land!" Haruhi exclaimed, gripping Mikuru's sleeve.

Next the them Nagato sat with a book, quite content with reading.

The seatbelt sign lit and a voice announced that they would be landing soon.

Itsuki smiled, "A new adventure begins."

"No. No I am not being dragged into any _adventures_. I'm going to enjoy a quiet week in London where we do some sightseeing, I buy some souvenirs and I relax," even as he said this, Kyon realised how ridiculous this idea was, after all, **she **was with them.

Meanwhile in a shop in Camden.

"Vince, I'm trusting you with this," Naboo told Vince, "I need you to listen."

"Yeah, I'm listening," Vince replied, whilst playing with his hair and paying no attention to Naboo.

"Look, while we're away I want you to advertise the shop and don't let Howard try do it, he'll just mess it up. Ok?" Naboo asked him.

"Yeah, that's great. I will," he flicked his hair and admired his outfit of the day; skinny jeans, his white cowboy boots, Gary Numan shirt and leather jacket complete with badges.

"That's great. Come on, Bollo. We need to leave if we're going to catch the next magic carpet," Naboo said to Bollo as he trailed down the stairs with two suitcases.

"It left ten minutes ago," Bollo replied gruffly.

"You idiot. I told you we needed to catch that one it's a half our wait till the next one," Naboo lectured.

"Oh, sorry," Bollo sighed.

"Well, let's just go, remember Vince. Don't tell Howard."

"'Course not," Vince answered, not even vaguely aware of Naboo leaving.

Howard walked into the shop and stood at the till.

"Where are they off to?" Vince asked Howard about Naboo and Bollo.

"They're on a shaman and familiar retreat for a week. Do you listen to anything anyone says?" Howard responded.

"Only if it's about me," he answered.

"You're too inwardly focused you have to focus on other people and their wants and needs too," Howard preached at Vince, acting all high and mighty.

"I am not inwardly focused," Vince replied defensively, "Is this because I forgot about your birthday this year?"

"No Vince, but now you mention it you haven't remembered my birthday once in the last ten years. And then when I had that party once, you walked in and thought it was an extra birthday to celebrate you, so you ate all my cake, stole my few presents, then chucked them all in the bin when you didn't like them," Howard answered.

"Nevermind, Howard pass me that paper," Vince said, pointing to a pile of paper Naboo had left him to draw posters on.

Howard handed it over.

"And the crayons," Vince demanded.

Howard handed Vince a pack of jumbo size crayons.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked.

Vince thought for a moment, in his head he heard Naboo say "Don't tell Howard."

"Piss off, Howard," Vince told him, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Why?" Howard asked.

"Just leave," Vince ordered.

"You bitch. Don't speak to me ever again," Howard said in a strop.

"So spaghetti hoops for dinner, Howard? Howard?" Vince shouted.

Howard ignored him and marched back upstairs to the flat.

With that Vince started to draw flyers, focusing all his attention on them. And his boots. And his hair. And his jacket. And his…

* * *

There is really no excuse for this other than my complete obsession with The Mighty Boosh and my absolute love of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. And at the moment I keep writing crossovers... They're fun! Fullmetal Alchemist is the only anime I've wrote about as just a normal fanfic.

Anyway, if anyone likes this combination of TMoHS and The Boosh, please leave a review because otherwise this one is at the bottom of my list to finish or even work on (Note: I have about five other fanfics in progress). So a few people request for it to be finished or added onto I will do it.

Thanks for anyone who reads, reviews or anything,

Bye~!

Amy.


End file.
